


Epicenter

by BlackKaitou



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Post X-Factor #259
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKaitou/pseuds/BlackKaitou
Summary: Shatterstar comes home but something is off with Rictor and he is unsure how to approach him





	Epicenter

**Author's Note:**

> This story may have a touchy topic for some viewers. The topic relating to what we see Rictor do in the first issue of The X-Factor. To my knowledge Shatterstar does not know about Rictor's depression or what he has done in the past. This is a scenario that I thought of for Shatterstar to start realizing what is some of Rictor's problems.

Opening the door to their apartment Shatterstar comes to a halt. Tense his left eye flashes silver as he searches for the disturbance, the air heavy within the apartment. Shutting the door softly he scans the living room and kitchen noting no change in both rooms. Leaving the entry way he heads for the bedroom, pausing at the bathroom briefly to insure nothing was amiss. Peeking into the bedroom he scans it carefully, relaxing marginally when he only spots Rictor sitting on the bed. Entering the room the Latino man is unaware of his appearance, the man staring at something in his lap his back to Shatterstar. Stopping between the door and the bed Shatterstar tilts his head not liking the situation even though he still has no idea what is going on. 

“Julio?” 

Shatterstar’s voice scares Rictor who jumps and spins around standing and hiding the item under his pillow within seconds. Frowning Shatterstar stares at the pillow unsure exactly what the item was. Looking back to his lover Shatterstar notes the fear that is on Rictor’s face, and the tightness within his limbs. Moving to the beds edge Shatterstar almost steps back when he sees’s Rictor tense at his approach. Looking down at the pillow he reaches for it, on hand resting on the mattress and the other extended towards the pillow. Rictor’s hand closes around Shatterstar’s wrist making him pause. The others hand is warm, sweat making it slightly sticky. Staying relaxed Shatterstar looks at his partner.

“Leave it.”

Breaking the other's grip Shatterstar sits on the bedside, his gaze not leaving Rictors. After a few seconds Rictor turns his gaze away and turns his body away. Sliding across the bed Shatterstar takes Rictor’s hand, the other tensing at the touch. Standing he turns him to face him, Rictor is reluctant to move but complies nonetheless. Meeting the others brown eyes Shatterstar kisses Rictor, holding his hand with one hand and touching his waist with the other The Mexican man is tense in his arms and reluctantly returns the kiss for a few seconds before turning his head away.

“Star.” Rictor’s voice is frail and pained, stabbing Shatterstar with a sense of weakness. 

Moving closer Shatterstar cups Rictor’s cheek, his thumb going under the other's eye.

“What do I do?” Shatterstar asks fear and desperation showing in his voice as he asks Rictor to tell him what is needed of him.

Rictor opens his mouth but sighs, his body wilting as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. Shatterstar looks down, Rictor’s hands pressing against him to push him away. Moving away he looks up enough to watch Rictor walk away, his head down as he leaves the bedroom. The front door opens then closing leaving Shatterstar alone in the apartment. 

“Julio?” Shatterstar asks the empty apartment, clenching his hands as he looks to the bed. 

The pillow sits on the blankets innocently. Looking at it then the door Shatterstar reaches for the pillow, taking the fabric but not lifting it up. Taking a breath he lifts the pillow and tenses at the object. Eye turning silver he lifts the pistol up off the bed and presses the button on the grip. The clip slides out with a heavy thud onto the mattress. Looking back to the door he drops the gun and runs out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first X-Factor story. There is a possibility that I will continue this but no guarantee.   
>  For now Black Kaitou out.


End file.
